


The mansion

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sapnap wakes up in front of a mansion he has no were to go the owner Nicely invites him inside
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

We’re the fuck am I sapnap woke up in front of a tall dark mansion. He looked around. There was just an overgrown courtyard and a small dirt path to a forest. He had nowhere to go.  
Sapnap POV  
I stood up realizing that there was a small paper placed in my hand. The only thing the paper had on it was knock four times and then ring the doorbell. I stood up and knocked four times and rang the doorbell. The door slowly opened and out came a very tall man in a suit. I couldn’t see his face; it was covered by a mask with a taunting smile on it. The man cowered over me bending almost in half just so that my face was an inch away from his mask. “Why are you here?” His voice was raspy and low. It felt like he was about to devour me. “I don’t know, I just woke up here.” He leaned back standing up straight. “Alright well there’s no we’re for you to go so why don’t you come inside it’s getting late.” I hadn’t realized but since I woke up the sky was getting darker and I started to feel chilly. “Ok thank you.” He didn’t respond, just opened the door fully and walked in. I couldn’t see a thing; it was pure darkness. Although it would seem as a scary entrance I felt greeted and welcomed in I did not hesitate to step in. The door closed right after my left foot came in slightly startling me. I felt a hand place against my back. “Welcome, now there are many rules to go over. They may feel impractical but it is all for your safety now please follow.” I felt his hand push slightly and I started walking. As we walked down the Hall he told me “this is the dining room, this is the only bathroom you should use, and here the bedroom where you will be staying.” He opened a large wooden door to a large bed. The room was covered in decorations. It had things everywhere, most stuff I could not tell what they were or what they were for. “Ah I forgot I haven’t introduced myself.” His hand moved from my back down to my left hip. He pulled me in and slightly lifted his mask. I could barely see his face but he was stunning. “I am dream it’s a pleasure to meet you. Now I must be off, stay in the room and do not leave.” And like that I was turned away from him and the doors were closed behind me. I was left in a daze.


	2. Chapter 2

The room smelled old and dusty. There were things everywhere it was very hard to move around. Sapnap had been there for a few hours. He had wandered around quite a bit. He did dare touch anything though. Not until he had a slight drawn attraction to a book on a table set somewhat in the corner of the room. There was a vase of dead flowers next to it. He walked over and picked up the book. Sapnap didn’t feel right holding it like something bad was about to happen but he had to open it he didn’t know why he just did. He slowly opened the book but suddenly two hands appeared around him and the book closed. “Please don’t open that.” It was dream he didn’t sound too happy. He was cowering over him from behind his arms were wrapped around him and his hands were stuck where dream took them to close the book. He let go and took the book from him leaning back and turning him around. “Please don’t snoop around, it will just get you killed. Now it’s time for supper. come with me.” Dream placed the book down over on a nearby wardrobe and started to walk out of the room.  
After they ate dream cleaned up their plates and sat back down. “Now that we have time I have to go over the rules to keep you safe.” Dream had a very serious tone to his voice “rule one never go all the way down the hall just stay by the three doors at the front. Rule two of you have to leave the room during the night don’t bring a light it will only draw more attention to you. Rule three is don't touch anything you don’t understand. Rule four is don't ask questions. There is very little you need to know and if you know too much you could get hurt. Now if you awake during the night and hear noises hide under the covers and wait I will be there soon. Now that should be all for now.” He stood up from his seat and walked over to sapnap. He leaned down and grabbed his face and whispered. “ if you break any of these rules it could result in your death.” He let go and stood back up. “Now I think it’s time for bed isn’t it. Go to the room you should know we’re it is and there will be clothes waiting for you on the bed.”  
Sapnap looked down at the bed where the clothes were laid. There were white flowy shirt and shorts. I really don’t like this he thought but still put them on. He had just got his pants on when Dream walked in. “Ah so you found your way good.” Sapnap quickly covered his chest and flush ran over his face. “Oh don’t get like that I’m not doing anything. Continue, we don’t have all night.” He turned away and put the shirt on but could feel dream still staring at him. His eyes burned into his back. When sapnap looked back at dream he realized he wasn’t in his suit anymore. Just a robe and some flowy pants. “Well I just came to check on you get to bed you should start before it gets too late.” That confused sapnap before to late why would it be to late. He was about to ask but dream had already left and he was left in the dim bedroom. “Shit” he climbed into the bed and tried to fall asleep.  
It was no use sapnap had to many question. Now that he got the chance to think he realized how crazy the situation he was in where did he come from who is dream. Why could he not think when he was around him? Sapnap stirred in his thoughts until late at night. He heard screams and scratching coming from outside his door. “What the hell is that?” Sapnap was scared but also very curious. He slowly crept to the door. And cracked it open. Too late it burst open and something dark like a void jumped on him and tackled him to the floor. It’s mouth opened wide almost to the side of his face. It screamed out a blood curdling scream. It scratched at him not enough to draw blood but it hurt and hurt a lot more than it should have for not making him bleed. He heard footsteps run down the hall. And the creature was waked of off sapnap was grabbed up and cradled he knew it was dream felt safe and then he was asleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is garbage I can’t write

Sapnap awoke to being shoved under a blanket. “Don’t move, don't talk, just stay right here.” He couldn’t see anything, it was too dark but he knew that dream had left. He felt bad he knew he wasn’t supposed to open the door. He messed up and caused a lot of trouble. Sapnap laid down trying to ignore all the sounds he had no clue where he was.   
He heard a door open and heavy footstep walk in. They didn’t sound like st dreams. He held his breath. Weight fell over his body and the sheets started to move. When his head was exposed he didn’t dare to look over and see who was there. A hand was placed on his face and he knew it was dream. He turned over to look at him but was grabbed and pulled close to him. His face was tucked into his chest. “You can’t see me right now. I don’t look like myself.” He was confused. “What do you mean.”   
“I wish I could give you an answer.” Sapnap didn’t answer Him, just held Dream tight.   
Sapnap woke up. dream was still holding him tight. He couldn’t move much from dreams tight grasp but he could see out the window it looked to be late afternoon. Dreams hand moved from his back down to his thigh. “You're awake.” Sapnap looked up at dream. “I’m not human.” “I know.” Dream place their foreheads together. He still had his mask on. Sapnap watched as dream took his mask off. His eyes were green bright green he could get lost in them. Dream pulled sapnap in. they could feel each other’s breath against their faces. Dream and sapnap’s legs were intertwined. Dream moved to close the gap but brushed gains that sapnap’s crouch he gasped. Sapnap looked at dream with a flushed face and saw a smirk creeping onto his face. Dream pushed Sapnap over. Sapnap was on his back, dream over him. Dreams leg was rubbing against his crotch. Sapnap was whimpering below him. “Dream dream please…” the lights went out. It wasn’t dark but it was hard to see dream. Sapnap felt his Shirt lifting. He felt two tentacles slink up his torso. They started playing with his nipples. Sapnap grabbed the sheets while moaning out. “Dream it...feels good” dream watched as sapnap whimpered and moaned below him. Dream pulled off Sapnap boxers. Dream reached Over to the drawers beside the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube. He spread sapnap’s legs. Sapnap felt two fingers enter him. Dream didn’t move, just watched as Sapnap squirmed and moaned. Dream could only think about how much he wanted to hold and keep sapnap close to him forever. He felt Sapnap starting to move. Sapnap felt dream add another finger. Dream leaned down and small kisses and bites were placed all over sapnaps neck and collar bones. “Dream—please.” Sapnap moaned out. Dream knew what he wanted. Everything retreated. Sapnap felt cold and empty. He needed dream. Dream moved quickly positioning Sapnap with his legs over his shoulders and his tip at his entrance. Sapnap felt a tentacle wrap around his arms and member. His arms were held above his head. Dream pushed in Sapnap moaned out loudly. Dream began to place kisses all over him “tell me when I can move.” Dream continued to place kisses all over his body. Sapnap moved his hips begging for more. Dream started slowly. He wasn’t small so he didn’t want to risk hurting him. Sapnap needed more. Dream pushed in. Sapnap didn’t realize how big he was. Dream could see that Sapnap was uncomfortable. He took sapnaps face and turned it to look at him. He leaned in and kissed him. Sapnap opened his mouth to let dream in. Dream stuck his tongue in and explored. Sapnap tasted sweet. He couldn’t get enough. He couldn’t let go. Everything felt so good his whole body started moving. He started pumping and ate up all the moans that Sapnap let out. The tentacle around sapnaps dick started moving. And the ones on his arms let go and moved back to his nipples and started playing with them. Sapnap felt so much. tears running down his face. He was so close to cuming. He broke the kiss “I’m—ah— so close.” Dream looked at him. his cheeks were flushed. “You're not the only one.” Dream speed up. Sapnap came. “I’m so close, just hold out.” Sapnap knew this was gonna hurt him when it was over. But it felt so good he didn’t care. He felt dream fill him up. Sweet warm liquid filled him up. He moaned loudly. Dream got off of him. He was so tired. He pulled Sapnap and held him until he fell asleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so it’s probably garbage I have no clue what I’m doing but there will be more


End file.
